


Every Day Moments

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bleach - Freeform, Fluff, Grimm/Hichi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaqez, Hollow Ichigo - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, boy/boy, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day was a new memory, new gift, and new moment with the other. Troubled by life and broken pasts, two young men come together to make a romance that boiled with love and happiness. They supported the other, learned and loved, small snippets of life that made everything perfect for them each in turn.</p>
<p>
  <strong>GrimmShiroGrimm, AU, based around Wheeze m!A thread on tumblr, rating changes per chapter.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowThorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowThorne/gifts).



> This is a fic/drabble collection to the ever wonderful ShadowThorne!  
>  This woman is amazing. She is up in my top five favorite authors, you know~! :D But anyway~~ I hope you guys enjoy reading these little drabbles! 
> 
> And AO3 for the love of all things holy, get off your asses and change the very _incorrect_ 'Jaegerjaques' to the much more _OFFICIAL KUBO SPELLING_ 'Jaegerjaquez.' Seriously. Get it right because FFN has the correct spelling of his name up there and you guys don't? What the hell?

****Title:**  **Illness **  
  
** **Summary:**  Shiro never liked getting sick, always made sure he kept himself clear of anyone who coughed, sniffled, sneezed or spat up phlegm. But Grimmjow changed that entire thing and made it much better than what he thought it would be.   
  
**Theme:**  Illnesses such the common cold, flu, and similar things.  
  
 **Pairings:**  GrimmShiroGrimm.  
  
 **Mood:**  Fluffy warmth. {Please see  **A/N**  at the end for more information about the whole mood of the story.}

* * *

Grimmjow stood over the stove, cooking some chicken noodle soup, the meal smelling amazing so far.

"G'imm? Ya almos' done?"

"Almost, Shi!" He returned, smiling. Shiro had taken ill after working on his car in the cold, that only making whatever virus the other had stored away in his body worse.

He shook his head, got the medicine ready as well as some apple juice and dished out the soup into a small bowl. "Shiro, get ready to sit up. I got food coming!"

"'kay!" By the time Grimmjow got in there, Shiro was already sitting up and settled comfortably against those fluffy pillows, wrapped in so many blankets because he was cold.

"Hey, how you holding up?"

"How do ya tink?" Came the smart-assy retort, Grimmjow chuckling happily.

"Well, sounds like you're on the mend, at least."

Shiro sniffled and nodded, making grabby hands to Grimmjow. "'m hungie. 'n cold. Come cuddle?"

The blue haired teen moved forward and set the tray of supplies on his nightstand, handing Shiro his medication and juice. "I know, but Shi, I can't get sick. You know that."

"I know…" He mumbled, swallowing down the disgusting orange medicine followed by the juice. There was a kiss to his forehead and blue eyes met his golden gaze.

"You're being such a good patient, you know. I'm really proud of you." Shiro beamed at that praise, hugging Grimmjow in return.

"T'anks. Ya a good doctor, ya know?"

"Never knew that, but thanks, Shiro." He kissed his head again, grabbing Shiro's brush and slowly running it through Shiro's hair as he ate his lunch.

Nimble fingers ran through white, soft locks after the brush, actions soothing and careful. "Make sure to sleep this time, okay? You need to rest." He murmured, braiding those locks again.

"Yah, yah." Shiro said around the spoon in his mouth, finally done eating as he set the bowl aside, allowing Grimmjow to finish his hair.

"I'll stay until you sleep, but then I gotta wash the dirty stuff, okay?"

"Mmkay, G'imm." The pale male hummed, snuggling under those warm blankets and letting Grimmjow tuck him in, feeling like a price with all the sweet attention from the other.

Hopefully, Shiro would feel better by the time dinner came around…


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Dancing  
>  **Summary:** Grimmjow had the bad habit of dancing in his underwear and dress shirts, just singing and prancing around his apartment enjoying himself, lost to the world. But he had to be careful about it considering Shiro stayed over his house when ever the other could. Shiro could hold this over his head one day with video or pictures, after all!  
>  **Theme:** Dancing, duh.  
>  **Mood:** Embarrassment, excitement, desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that moment when you have music you just _gotta_ dance to and you do it even though you secretly know you can't dance but try to do it anyway? 
> 
> That's Grimmjow right now. I do not own either _I Knew You Were Trouble_ by Taylor Swift from her album **_Red_** nor do I own _Move Your Body_ by My Darkest Days from their self-titled album **_My Darkest Days_**.

> _“… No apologies, he’ll never see you cry_  
>  Pretend he doesn’t know he’s the reason why  
>  _You’re drowning, you’re drowning, you’re drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing_  
>  _Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
>  A new notch in your belt is all I’ll ever be  
>  And now I see, now I see, now I seeeee…”

He sang, sliding along the hard wood of the kitchen in his socks, dancing in his underwear and a dress shirt, school tie hanging loose around his neck.

He sank low to the floor before slowly rising up, pulling an almost stripper move with his stand, spinning on his heel as he sang, lost to the world and unaware of Shiro watching him. From the bubble gum popstep of Taylor Swift, Grimmjow had found his tune with My Darkest Days.

> _“…_ _And just for fun we take your tongue and run it over my lip_  
>  _Ya gotta love the way she does it for the hell of it_  
>  _We’re in positions that most people only say they know_  
>  _You’ve got your hand on a landmine ready to blow…”_

Shiro smirked as Grimmjow shuffled along the floor, moon walking, something that didn’t fit with the song. Now if only he would do that little sinking sway again…

Grimmjow did it as if on cue as he sang, spinning in place and doing a pretend drum solo for the ending of the song.

He opened his eyes, which were watching his feet as he panted, gaze drifting up to a clapping Shiro and his face heating up red. “Sh-Shiro!”

“‘ey, there. Ya gonna try fer a stripper, then?”

“N-no!”

The other chuckled and moved in close, grabbing him by the tie to pull him in close. “I liked ya doin’ tha’ lil sinkin’ sway a yers, Grimm. Made ya look sexy.” Pale hands traced up a defined body and then down again, creeping under that dress shirt to scratch his nails across Grimmjow’s front. 

The blue haired male hissed softly at that feeling, a smirk creeping over his face as he licked his lips. “Ya really liked that little bit?”

“ _Loved_  it, Grimm. Gotta do it again some day fer me, ya know.”

“Why not tonight?” He suggested, swaying in place. “I can grab the AUX cable from the car, hook up my i-Pod to the stereo in my room and I’ll dance for you.”

Shiro’s lips widened into such a dangerous grin. “Ta tha’ song ya just did the solo for?”

“To  _‘Move Your Body.’_ ” He returned, voice just as soft as Shiro’s was.

“G’t the cable now ‘n I’ll set up th’ bed.” 

A blue head bobbed and Grimmjow spun to get the cable, nearly slipping on his ass as he pretty much skated across the hard wood in his kitchen, making it to the door with next to no trouble as Shiro cackled and left to fix the bed up. 

Let Grimmjow find out on his own he was still in his underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow's not a stripper, honest! He's just really into music. And I swear to god, when I first heard _I Knew You Were Trouble_ I had _no_ it was Taylor Swift. She's changed her style a bit from the last time I actually got an earful of her music and I really like this one. Everyone has that one song they adore and I gotta say _Moves Like Jagger_ is my ever adored song even though _Move Your Body_ is a close second.


	3. Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Pairings: GrimmShiroGrimm  
>  **Mood:** Fluffy happy warmth, some minor whining and curiosity.  
>  **Theme/Based off of:** A secret picture. So secret, no one knows about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because vegetables are Shiro's worst nightmare and Grimmjow fucking loves when the other talks about cars.

Grimmjow stood in the garage and watched as Shiro worked, smiling as he saw the other look up at him from his work under the hood.

"Hey. I made lunch if you're hungry." He said, gesturing to the salad and sandwiches he had prepared, water bottles in hand to combat against the summer heat. He set the bottles on a work bench with lunch, picked up his phone, activated the camera and smiled a little wider. "Shi? Say cheese."

"Cheese!" The pale male said, smiling that smile he knew the blue haired teen loved and blinking with the flash of the camera as Grimmjow snapped his photo.

Grimmjow walked over to Shiro and kissed his cheek, showing off the picture. "You look good, Shi."

"I'm shirtless, Grimm. A'course I look good." Both laughed at that line, Grimmjow patting his ass.

"Come eat, I made salad and ham sandwiches."

"Ugh, rabbit food."

"Would you rather I make it a veggie burger?"

"NO!" Shiro shouted, staring at him like the world ended. "No, for the love a' whatever above, don' take my meat away!"

The taller male smiled and laughed at that reaction, handing Shiro his plate. "I won't, don't worry. What's wrong with her, anyway?"

Shiro settled on the bench, Grimmjow sitting beside him. The 'her,' of course, was his baby. "Jus' needs an oil change, figured I tune 'er up a bit while 'm under th' hood."

"Hmm…" Grimmjow hummed, taking a bite from his salad and bouncing the fork between his fingers. "Ya think ya can teach me about taking care of a car? If I'm gonna be driving in the future, might as well learn how to care for a car properly."

The exotic eyed male gave him a tooth filled grin and nodded. "Ya, I c'n do tha' fer ya, Grimm. Gotta be up bright 'n early tamorrow if ya wanna learn 'cause I ain't skimping on anythin'." Shiro was already planning lessons for the other, knowing the rewards would be great at the end of it all.

"Got it! You aren't gonna test me, I hope…"

"I gotta ta make sure ya understand everythin', Grimm. Can't cut corners."

"Will I be working on a car in the same condition as yours when you got her?"

"Maybe, depends. Start lookin' at 'em online 'n find one ya think looks good fer work. When ya do, lemme know and we c'n see if ya c'n freelance on her."

The blue eyed male nodded, already dreaming of his perfect car and working on it with Shiro, knowing this was going to be pretty fun. "I've got a few choices in mind, but they're used in decent condition. I'll need to refine my searches to include the more beaten ones up."

"Good." Shiro nodded, nibbling slowly at that salad and scowling. "No more salad fer lunch."

"It's harmless!"

"I don' wan' it on my plate."

"Shiro, humor me?"

"I humor ya more than once, Grimm. Seriously, no salad tamorrow."

"Fine, but you had better pick a vegetable for dinner tonight since you're skipping salad." The taller male said, taking Shiro's salad from him and eating it himself. "I'll even mix it into the side tanight." He spoke around his mouthful of food, greens pushed to one side so he could speak.

Shiro started laughing, poking Grimmjow's cheek. "Ya look like a chipmunk!" Grimmjow finished eating those leafy greens and smiled, laughing along with his boyfriend.

He'd have to set an alarm that night, then if he wanted to learn about the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language is a powerful thing, you know. One word can make someone so mad but then another can have them forgiving you. I really love those Haagen Daz ads wth the Italian couple fighting about something and the share gelato over apologies and more fighting.


	4. "I'm not tired!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** With finals coming up, Grimmjow was cramming everything he could into his skull. From Chemistry to Statistics, he kept himself active and mind busy to the point he would fall asleep on the couch, snuggled close with Shiro on top of him.  
>  **Theme:** Tired. And I get up every morning with my brother and I am still tired.  
>  **Mood:** Cuteness, sleepy feeling, random mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Grimm is cuddly and warm. And mumbles nonsense when he's tired.

"Grimmjow, come on. Bed." Shiro said, gently waking his lover up with a belly rub, watching as he stirred, shifted and blinked tired blue eyes at him.

"Fi' mo?"

"No five more, Grimm. Ya been up all nigh' crammin' fer ya finals, 'n ya need ta res'." He said, helping the blue haired college student sit up properly.

"Mmm… Shi, pwease? Fi' mo…"

"You asked me tha' five minutes ago 'n ya fell asleep fer an hour."

"'m sowwy tha' kitten made me sweepy…" He slurred, falling back against the couch and out like a light once more.

Kitten? They didn't have a kitten… At least not until Grimmjow's birthday.

The almost albino shook his head, grabbed pillows and a warm blanket from their shared room and settled the taller on the couch to be much more comfortable as he rested. Now that he was settled, Shiro could do the same.

He crawled into bed, scowling at the cold spot that was Grimmjow's side, getting up and wrapping himself in a blanket, joining the other on the couch for the night, smiling as he cuddled close and pretty much laid himself on top of Grimmjow.

Both could sleep together without worrying about the other nor would they be alone that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cuteness galore! Goodness, I may need to add a little death to this all now.


	5. Acne Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Sometimes, their body chemistry sucked. The grossest farts, loudest burps and very self conscious pimples in the most obvious places. Makes you wanna hug them and explain that's life.
> 
>  **Mood:** Nervousness, stressed, scared. Shiro probably being OOC since it is three am story time.
> 
>  **Theme:** Zits. Because I hate them myself.

When Grimmjow awoke at three a.m. to go to the bathroom, it was not only to an empty bed, but also a whimpering Shiro in the restroom.

"Shi? The hell happened in here? Why ya whimperin'?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly, looking at the other's back.

"Grimm! Don' look!" He covered his face as he turned around to shuffle to the bedroom, Grimmjow grabbing him by the back of his shirt to drag him in again and yank his hands off his face as he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Shi, 's a zit." It sat right on the other's nose, a small dot of cream colored white against his skin.

"IT'S UGLY!" He shrieked, making Grimmjow reel back.

"Shiro. I got this huge fuckin' pimple on my forehead." He lifted his hair out of his face, having been growing it out recently since he'd neglected a hair cut over the past few months. Dead center of his forehead sat a dime sized, un-popped and untouched zit, pure evil and ugly there as well.

"Shi, 's nothin' ta worry abou'. Yer tired 'n 'm 'bout ta pee myself, so shut up 'n chill. We'll head ta bed 'n I'll ge' us soma tha' face stuff in th' morn." With a yank, Shiro had tugged his under wear to his ankles and smiled.

"Go pee."

"I can' if yer watchin' meh."

"You so can."

"Wha'ever..." He murmured, plopping down against the seat and sighing as he drained the 'lizard.'

"Mmm... 's good." He said, taking a bit of toilet paper to pat himself clean. Shiro chuckled and smiled, handing over the taller's underwear and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Grimm. Fer showin' me tha' zit a yers. Made me feel better."

"Shi, shi' like zits happen ta everyone. It's jus' dirt 'n gunk build up, mmkay? We'll ge' some nice facial scrubs er somethin' 'n use 'em. Clear up the acne 'n ge' them black head remover strips. Stop stressin' 'bout it er ya'll get more."

Golden eyes upon black sclera widened. "Shit, yer righ'."

A blue head of hair bobbed as Grimmjow pulled his Avengers boxers up to his knees and stood to pull them over his butt cheeks, Shiro patting Tony Stark's face over Grimmjow's left ass cheek.

"Ya like these, then?"

"Love 'em. Best gift ever."

"Don' hurt ya got Captain America on yer crotch."

"Rather it was you on my crotch."

Both laughed at that joke, Grimmjow tugging Shiro back to bed and mumbling about sleep, how early it was and how Shiro had better make bacon tomorrow morning or he'd be tied in bed with a toy up his butt.

"Ya got it, Grimm. Sleep, mmkay?"

"'kay..." He mumbled, snuggling Shiro close and kissing his nose, right on top of that tiny pimple and out in moments, Shiro joining him in sleep as well.

That was life, it seemed. Both chilled and sleeping peacefully with smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Updating here after so long! WAAH! But yeah, far to long since an update over on AO3, to NovelJoy!

**Author's Note:**

> These don't really follow a certain theme, order, or prompt list. I write these when I get bopped in the head by the RP I'm holding with her on tumblr and combine those with the ask box memes and you got a recipe for joy! Or disaster, depends on how you wanna look at it... But yay~ I'm thrilled to be doing special stuffies for mah friend! *happy wiggles*


End file.
